Blast From The Future
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: The spirit detective team gets a shocking surprise. They come face to face with their future, literally. The message that was sent, tells of a deadly time. Will they be able to change their tragic fate or are they doomed to repeat the same mistakes?
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I'm just using them for my story.

AN: I know this has probably been done before, but I just had to write a story about it. You know put my own twist on it. This story is in no way related to my arc that I have going. This has also been plaguing me for some time so I had to get it out of my head and down on paper. This story isn't already written like my others so I don't know if I'll be able to update every week, but I will try. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. I'll take criticism, but no flames please.

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, mentions of a male pregnancy, mentions of character deaths, and I may add more if needed.

Summary: The spirit detective team gets a shocking surprise. They come face to face with their future, literally. The message that was sent, tells of a deadly time. Will they be able to change their tragic fate or are they doomed to repeat the same mistakes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast From The Future

Chapter 1

The First Meeting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another ordinary day in Reikai and Ningenkai, or at least it seemed that way. The detective team had just come off of a rather hard mission and was looking forward to relaxing some. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina were out on a double date. The had seen a movie and was heading to a cafe for a nice dinner.

Across town, Kurama sat at his desk, trying desperately to catch up on his college work. He didn't want or need to lose his place at the top of his class. He sighed as he put his book down and stretched. He glanced across the room and let a small smile touch his lips. On his queen size bed, his friend slept deeply, sprawled out on his back and snoring softly. Hiei was trying to regain his energy after using the darkness flame in the recent mission, that was two days ago. The fox was expecting his friend to wake up at any moment.

In the spirit world, Koenma was trying to catch up on paperwork. It had piled up while he watched the mission play out on the big TV in his office. Botan was off doing her job, ferrying souls from Ningenkai. Suddenly, the very peaceful day was turned on it's ear when a swirling purple portal opened in the JR god's office.

Koenma jumped to his feet, having never seen a portal like this before. It was almost evil looking, smoke and coming out of it. He was ready to run when six crying children of different ages literally fell out of it, and then it disappeared. He couldn't see them very well because they were laying on top of each other.

Koenma was able to pick up their energies though and was surprised at what he felt. All the children seem to have demon energy, except for one. Strangely, that one was putting out Reikai energy, much like his own. He cautiously came out from behind his desk, trying to judge the situation. The kids had obviously never been portal hopping.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" Koenma asked upon seeing the children start to sit up. What happened next, he didn't see coming.

"Daddy?' A little girl with brown hair stood up, still crying. Her eyes widened when she saw the jr. god standing before her. "DADDY! You're alright!" She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Koenma only stood there in complete shock, not knowing what to say or do. The child was clearly confused.

"Daddy, why won't you hug me?" The little girl asked, looking up to him with tear filled eyes.

"Because, I'm not…." Koenma began.

Right then, Botan walked into the room and stopped, seeing the five kids huddled together on the floor and the one latched around her boss's waist. "What's going on here?"

"I wish I knew." Koenma shrugged.

The little girl released him and spun around. "MOMMY!" She ran across the room and latched herself to the startled girl's waist.

"Who are you?" Botan asked softly, not wanting to upset the girl anymore.

"I'm Kiri. Don't you know me, mommy?"

"Here, I was told to give this to you." A brown eyed, black haired boy stood up from the floor and held out an envelope. The six lost children was turned into seven, because in a carry strapped to his chest was a brown haired baby that couldn't be more then a few months old.

Koenma stepped forward and took the letter from the kid. Now that the children on the floor had thinned some, he looked them over again. The number went up once more. In a carry, strapped to another boy's chest was another baby, this one covered in a pink blanket. Thank goodness that there wasn't any more, just eight children total.

Koenma turned his attention to the letter he held. After opening it, he read the page silently. Two words left his mouth that said it all. "Oh, hell." He quickly looked over to the little girl that was still hugging the grim reaper. "Kiri, come here to me."

"Yes, sir." She ran over and happily entered the arms that was held open for her.

Koenma stood up, taking the child with him. He walked over to the startled looking Botan. "I need you to get Yusuke and the rest of the team right now. Get Yukina and Kayko with you as well. Bring them all back here as quick as possible. This is very important."

Botan didn't question her orders, she only turned and ran from the room.

Koenma walked over to the group of kids and smiled. "Try not to worry, everything is going to be okay."

"Are you sure, uncle Koenma?" A little girl with red eyes asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You all are safe now………So, what are your names and ages?" Koenma was trying to pass the time.

"I'm Yasuki and I'm nine years old." The boy that had the note spoke first. He had a very familiar no fear attitude. He wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He gently touched the baby he carried. "This is my baby sister, Avive. She is four months old. She'll also be hungry soon."

"I'm sure we can find some milk for her." Koenma smiled, looking to the next child that stood up.

"I'm Naoki and I'm seven years old." This boy had a big lopsided grin and familiar orange hair. There was no mistaking who he belonged too. He also had on jeans and a white t-shirt.

"And would you be his sister?" Koenma looked to the girl that called him uncle.

"Yeah, I'm his twin sister. I'm Sayana and I'm seven years old too." The pretty girl had an innocent smile and pale blue hair. She had on a small blue sundress. The ice maiden was definitely their mother.

"It's nice to meet such a pretty little lady." Koenma smiled, making the girl giggle. He looked to the final three children. When they didn't speak or look up, he prompted them. "And you three are?" When the closest boy to him looked up as he got to his feet, it wasn't what he was expecting. Familiar almond shaped garnet eyes regarded him coolly on a face that was equally recognizable. He could definitely tell who his father was.

"I'm Hiro and I'm eight years old." The boy finally spoke, a smirk touching his lips. He had on a Chinese style outfit that was purple. The tunic was longer then normal, reaching his knees. He also had on a matching bandanna with all of his hair stuffed up under it. Koenma didn't get a chance to respond before the final boy stood up.

"I'm Rito." The boy smiled as he looked up from the baby he carried.

Koenma only nodded, staring into the oh so memorable face that had big vibrant green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

The boy only continued. "And I'm eight years old too." He had on Chinese style clothes too, but his tunic was the proper length and it was yellow. All of his hair was also up under a bandana. If there was any doubt as to who his father was, it was erased when he pulled away the pink blanket. In the carrier was a very tiny redheaded baby. "This is my sister Imari and she was born only a week ago. She'll be hungry soon too."

"Alright, we can take care of her too." Koenma answered, continuing to smile. He pulled the child that he held away from his shoulder. "And you, my little Kiri, how old are you?"

"I'm six." The little girl smiled sweetly. She had on a pink frilly dress and had shoulder length brown hair.

Before anything else could be said, the office doors were shoved open and in ran everyone that had been requested. When the many kids saw the team, they ran straight towards their apparent parents. As Koenma expected, Naoki and Sayana were now hugging a surprised Yukina and Kuwabara; Yasuki was hugging an equally surprised Kayko, being careful of the baby he held, Yusuke stood beside her completely confused; Hiro was latched on to a shocked looking Hiei; and Rito, careful of the baby he held, had his arms around an equally shocked looking Kurama.

"Koenma, who are these kids?" Yusuke asked after a few moments. "Who do they belong to?"

"They're ours." Koenma smirked, watching his friends' mouths fall open.

"Not one of us have children." Kurama was quick to point out.

"At the moment we don't, but in the future we do." Koenma supplied as his smirk widened into a smile.

"These kids are from the future?" Kuwabara yelled. "Our kids?"

"Yes, and yes." Koenma nodded curtly. "Yukina, Kuwabara, those are your two children. They are twins and are seven years old. Their names are Naoki and Sayana."

"No way." Kuwabara was quick to protest.

"Then how else did the boy get your orange hair and have a koorime for a twin." Koenma argued before he looked to the next couple. "Yusuke, Kayko, those two children are yours. The boy's name is Yasuki and he's nine years old, the oldest of the group. The baby girl he's carrying is Avive and she's only four months old."

"Hey, we use protection and she's on the pill." Yusuke opened his mouth before thinking. This caused him and Kayko to blush.

"Protection or not, those two are your kids." Koenma smirked before he let his eyes come to rest on the fire demon. "Hiei, I know you won't believe me, but that boy is your son in every way. I don't know who with though. His name is Hiro and he's eight years old."

"Not possible." Hiei growled, his eye twitching.

Koenma just ignored him as he shifted his eyes to the fox. "Kurama, those two are your children as you can see."

"There's no denying that." Kurama commented, looking the kids over.

Koenma chuckled before he continued. "The boy's name is Rito and he's eight years old too. The baby girl is Imari and she's only a week old. Again, I don't know who the mother is."

"What about the sleeping girl you're holding?" Botan took a step forward. "She called me mommy."

"That's because you're her mother……………..and apparently I'm her father." Koenma watched the girl turn red and all eyes land on them. It was a surprise, because they hadn't even thought about dating. "Her name is Kiri and she's six years old."

"How do you know all this?" Kayko was the one to ask that while taking the baby Yasuki held out to her.

"Well, I got their names and ages while I was waiting for you all to get here. I noticed their features and figured out who their parents were. I got the news that they are from the future from this letter." Koenma raised the white piece of paper and started to read aloud.

"_If you are reading this, then we had to implement our plan, because things have gone terribly wrong in our time. It is I, Koenma, that is writing this letter of news and sadness. These children are from ten years in the future. They are sons and daughters of the Reikai Tente with the exception of my daughter Kiri._

_If the time frame is right, you all know of two of the couples these children come from. The other two will be a surprise, but this couldn't be helped. I know this will come as a shock and we know time travel is dangerous, but we had no other choice. These children needed to be somewhere safe._

_I suppose I should start at the beginning. The most powerful demon ever has risen up and taken over the Makai, killing all of the lords easily. This demon then set his sights on Reikai and Ningenkai. He managed to open a huge portal, bigger then even Sensui's had ever been. He unleashed hordes of demons on both worlds. Kayko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru were the first to die. The demon singled them out, because they were dear to us Yukina was four months pregnant at the time and Botan was two months along._

_The team fought hard and were relentless, but it had no effect. In the end, they were beaten badly and had to retreat to my palace. We lost the first one of the team in that battle. Kurama died protecting his pregnant mate. A week later, today, we lost Hiei from grief, blood loss, and the lack of a will to survive. It was also today that we, the remaining Tente and I, came up with this plan and I wrote this note._

_If the demon was able to break into my palace, I was to send the kids into the past while Kuwabara and Yusuke held the demon off. If the children are there, then the palace was breached and the three worlds are in the hands of a psychopath. We don't know that much about him, but we do know his name is Curo. We also know that he isn't as strong in your time, yet he's already pursuing plans for the take over._

_Yasuki, Hiro, and Rito know hat this demon looks like. They saw him while he battled their fathers. I'm asking, no, I'm begging you please protect our children, your children. Save the future and the three worlds. Find this demon and take him down before he becomes to strong and sets his evil plans in motion. _

_A word of warning though, don't try to change anything about the future other then this demon. If you do, some of these children may never be born and they may fade away before your very eyes. If all goes well and the future does change, a portal will open in the same spot three days after your victory to let the kids come back home. Listen to everything the kids tell you about the future and take it as truths.. Take care, Koenma. P.S. Congratulate Yusuke and Kayko for me. If I'm right, she is pregnant with Yasuki."_

The room was deathly quiet. No one knew what to say about the letter and it's foreboding, informative message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I will update this story in a week or two.


	2. Shocked By The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love writing, but I type it up just to get reviews. I hoped everyone liked the start. I have a few things planned for this story and I don't know how long it will be, but I'll try to update regularly. Anyway on with this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast From The Future

Chapter 2

Shocked By The News

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yasuki?" Yusuke was the first to get over being speechless.

"Yes, dad?"

"Um?" Yusuke lost his train of thought over being called dad. He shook his head slightly before continuing. "The letter doesn't say what happened to Koenma, Kuwabara, and I. Could you tell us?"

"I was told not to, but I guess I can tell you. You all die too……..Uncle Koenma was the last one alive and he was hurt. He was barely able to open the portal needed to get us here. The last thing I saw was him slumping into his chair, holding a hand over the bleeding wound in his stomach."

"How did he get hurt?" Botan was quick to ask.

"He was protecting Kiri." Yasuki glanced to the JR. god. "We were running through the palace and the demons were right behind us, they were gaining ground. We all ran into this very office, trying to stall for time. Kiri was tired and running slower then the rest of us. Curo, the demon, sent a blast straight at her. Uncle Koenma saw this so he pushed her into the room and began closing the doors. Just before they were shut, he was hit with part of the blast."

"We know how to fight, but they wouldn't let us help them!! Yasuki, Rito, and I have been trained to fight since we were little!!" Hiro growled angrily, showing that he had his father's temper. He pushed up the sleeve on his right arm, making some in the group gasp. "I can even do the darkness flame!!"

"That's easy to explain, even though I wasn't technically there." Kurama looked over to the angry boy. "We obviously didn't want you children to get hurt."

"You told me that in the future too." Hiro smirked slightly.

"Alright, there's something I got to know!" Yusuke turned towards his demon friends. "It's clear who Kuwabara and I marry, but it's not for you two. Hiei, do you think Mukuro is your son's mother?"

"HELL NO!" Hiei was offended by the very idea. "I never once shared that bionic bitch's bed and never will!"

"Chill, man! I get the point." Yusuke took a step back, waving his hands in front of him defensively. When he was sure that he would live, he looked to the redhead. "Do you have any current love interests?"

"I have one, but I will not share the name at the moment." Kurama replied secretively, causing even Hiei to look at him with surprise. "Though I know that no child would come from that relationship if it was to happen."

"This is getting us nowhere!" Yusuke was annoyed.

"Quite right." Koenma spoke this time, mindful of the sleeping child he held. "Hiro, Rito, who are your mothers? What are their names? What do they look like?"

Before either of them could answer, the redheaded baby woke up and started crying. "I think she's hungry." Rito said as he removed her from the carrier. He walked over to the fire demon and held the baby out to him. "

"What do you want me to do with here?" Hiei raised a twitching eyebrow. "Give her to her father."

"When Imari cries like this, she wants you." Hiro turned around and stared up at him. "Aren't you going to feed her, father?"

"No, I'm not! Give her to the fox!" Hiei actually pointed over to his friend to emphasis his meaning. He was slightly worried to see that the fox was in shock, like he had put something together in his head. "Kurama, what's the matter?"

"UM…….."

"But you have to feed her!" Rito interrupted, steeping closer to the fire demon. "Put her to your chest and feed her, father."

"What?!" Hiei was shocked by such a request.

"I get it!" Kayko finally added to the conversation. "Rito wants Hiei to nurse the baby."

"This isn't possible." Kurama looked worse then before, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hold it!" Yusuke spoke loudly. "Men don't nurse babies! And Hiei would never do it, even if he could. I thought that your father was Kurama, Rito?"

"Good grief, that wasn't what I was expecting." Koenma was shocked as well, the pieces having came together for him.

"But you just called Hiei your father." Yusuke pressed, ignoring Koenma as well.

"Because he is." Hiro gave him a look that wanted to know if he was stupid.

"This doesn't bode well." Kurama mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding." Koenma agreed, smirking slightly. He couldn't wait to see what would happen.

"What's the matter with you!?" Hiei finally caught sight of the agitated redhead.

Kurama didn't answer him. He just moved up behind the boys and pulled the bandanas off their heads. As he expected they were hiding something important and it told of just who their parents were. Gasps came from the rest of the team, even Hiei at what they saw. Hiro did have all of Hiei's features, but he had long silver hair and fuzzy fox ears. It was assumed that his overly large tunic hid a silver tail. Rito looked exactly like Kurama, but he had black hair, complete with white starburst.

"You two are twins aren't you?" Yukina smiled, thrilled that her brother would one day be happy.

"Yes." The boys answered together, speaking over their crying sister.

"And your parents are Hiei and Kurama?" A big grin spilt Kuwabara's face.

"Yes." Again the boys answered together. Needing something sturdy, Hiei sat down right there on the floor. His arms were quickly filled with a crying baby, his daughter apparently. He never ever thought about a relationship with the fox. Then to find out that they were together and had three children, all this news was to much.

"I always knew that there was something going on between you two." Yusuke started laughing. "It's nice to know that I wasn't wrong!"

"There's nothing between us, we're just friends at least right now." Kurama knelt down and took Imari from the fire demon. He could tell that his friend was about to explode. He stood up, putting a finger in his daughter's mouth, trying to stop her hungry crying. When she started sucking on it, he made eye contact with the group again. "But these three children is testament that there will be a relationship between us and there's no denying that." His eyes came to rest only on the JR. god. "We need to decide what we're going to do and be quick about it. Imari needs milk and I'm sure Avive will be waking soon, hungry as well."

"Yes, of course. Um………I think we need to go to Genkai's, her temple is the only place big enough to fit all of us. We need to keep these kids hidden so the people that we know won't connect them to us. " Koenma eyes came to land on the ferry girl. She had been strangely quiet since she found out that she had a daughter with him. He was beginning to worry about her. He figured that she was in shock. "Can you open us a portal to the temple?"

"Yeah." Botan shook her head, trying to clear it. She then snapped her fingers, opening a portal off to the side.

"Alright, everyone grab your kid's hand." Koenma instructed, moving closer to the portal.

Botan was the first to enter and she did it by herself. Yusuke, Kayko, Yasuki, and Avive went next. They were followed by Kuwabara, Yukina, Naoki, and Sayana. The fox managed to get Hiei to his feet and even got him to take Hiro's hand. He took hold of Rito's hand and holding tight to Imari, they all stepped into the portal. Koenma was the last to enter, holding onto Kiri and she was still sound asleep. He just didn't want to put her down.

They all landed on the grass right in front of the temple. Having felt all the energies, familiar and unfamiliar, Genkai walked out on the porch and raised an eyebrow. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We've got a big problem." Koenma answered first.

"That I can see. Come inside." Genkai turned and reentered the temple.

The group only looked at each other before hurrying to follow her. Once tea had been served and all the kids put down for a nap, after all they'd had a big day, the team explained to the old woman what they knew, who the kids were, and let her read the note.

"So…" Genkai laid the letter on the floor in front of her. "I take it that you want your children to stay here?"

"It would be for the best. Those children can't come into contact with anyone else or it might change the future." Koenma answered.

"I suppose I'll allow it, but everyone of you has to stay here to watch your own kids. I'm not a damn babysitter."

"Thank you, Genkai." Koenma offered her a smile.

"And don't worry, we'll watch them." Yusuke added.

"Since we're staying, I suggest that the supposed parents share rooms with their children." Kurama suggested, looking around the group of adults. "

"Why?" Hiei asked, annoyed. He had no intention of sharing a room with three kids and a fox.

"Because those children have been through a hell of a lot. They've watched every one of us die and then sent back in time. They need to be reassured that they're not alone, that someone cares, that someone is there to chase away their fears."

"I agree with him." Kayko said softly.

"They need to be around us even in sleep." Yukina added to the conversation.

Koenma quickly got up. "It's settled then, we're sharing a room with our kids and potential mate. If it's okay with you, Genkai. Can we start to set up extra beds in four or your guest rooms?"

"Go ahead, there's extra futons in the back storage room."

"Before we separate." Kurama got the group's attention before anyone else could move. "We need to figure out which one of us is going shopping for extra food, kid's clothes, and baby supplies."

"You go, you brought it up." Hiei was growing increasingly annoyed. Because of one little letter and three undeniable facts, the team now knew his dirty little secret. The secret of course being that he could have children, thanks to his koorime heritage. Then to top that, the apparent sire was Kurama and they were actually mated. This was something that he never dreamed of. Sure, he admitted to himself that he cared for the fox on some level, but he didn't think it was to such an extent. He didn't really know though, because he tried to keep the feelings squashed.

"Yeah, you go, Kurama." Yusuke pressed the matter.

"Fine, I'll go." Kurama finally said, his eyes landing on the ferry girl. "But, Botan, you're coming with me. I can't bring all the stuff we need back by myself. I'm not paying for it alone either, everyone better give me some money."

"Don't worry about money, I got that covered." Koenma waved his hand and a credit card appeared in it with the fox's name on it. "The account this is attached to has enough money in it to cover what ever you need."

"Thanks." Kurama pocketed the card and headed out the door with Botan hurrying to follow him.

Just before they jumped into a portal, Kayko caught up to them. "Um…..can you get me a pregnancy test? I need to know if that letter is true. I gotta know if I'm pregnant."

"We'll get you a couple to be sure." Kurama smiled before turning and jumping into the portal.

Botan again didn't speak, she just entered the portal too. Three hours later, they returned with many needed items. It was just in time too, Imari and Avive were screaming, both growing increasingly hungry. Kayko was pacing the floor, trying to console her crying baby.

Kurama walked up to her and held out a warm bottle along with a brown paper bag. "Let us know if you are?"

"Alright, I guess." Kayko was nervous, her hand shook a she took the items.

"Try not to worry, everything will be okay. Yusuke will take care of you if you are pregnant. He may be a punk, but he does have honor. He'll take on his responsibility for the child." Kurama tried reassuring the girl before walking off to find his own crying baby. When he found the source of all the noise, he wasn't happy with what he saw. Imari laid on a bed in the room he was to share with his supposed family, screaming her head off. Hiei sat on the windowsill, starring out into the yard, ignoring the baby.

Kurama growled a warning that he wasn't happy. "You could at least hold her!" He walked over, sat down on the bed, and picked up the tiny crying child. He quickly filled the open mouth with a latex nipple and the noise stopped instantly.

"That intolerable noise maker isn't my child! So, don't expect me to do anything for it!" Hiei growled also, a warning that he wanted to be left alone. Kurama sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be very hard to get through to his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kayko stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand. It confirmed the letter and her worse fears. She was pregnant and she didn't know how that could have happened. Well, technically, she did, she had sex with Yusuke quite often and had been doing it since the senior dance at school. Deciding on the direct approach, she left the bathroom and started searching for her boyfriend. She found him ten minutes later in the yard sparing with himself.

"Hey, Kayko, what's up?" Yusuke came to a stop, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Yusuke, do you remember what that letter said about us, about me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am." Kayko looked to the ground, unable to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

"Huh?" Yusuke was slightly confused.

"I'm pregnant."

"But that can't be! We did what we were suppose to do. We always used protection and you are on the pill!"

"I've been thinking about that while I was trying to find you." Kayko continued to look at the ground. "Remember back about a month and a half ago when you didn't have a condom?"

"Yeah, I hadn't realized that I had ran out or I would've gotten more. You assured me that it would be okay since you were on the pill so we had sex anyway." Yusuke answered her quickly.

"I was, but I think that it had no effect."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that time you lost control and turned demon on me. Then you didn't turn back until we were finished." Kayko laughed ironically. "The sex had been great, mind-blowing even, but it left me with something more. I believe that your demon semen is stronger and got the job done anyway."

"Then you are pregnant!" Yusuke slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kayko was ready to cry. "What am I going to do? I can't raise a baby by myself! My parents are probably going to disown me! What am….." She was cut off by Yusuke's lips. He had pulled her forward and claimed her mouth in hopes of calming her down.

When they parted, Yusuke grinned. "Don't worry, I don't want you stressed out while you're carrying my baby."

"Then you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's my baby after all and he turns out to be a pretty great kid. We'll talk to your parents and then we'll get married." Yusuke hugged the girl.

"Really?" Kayko couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Sure, I was going to ask you to marry me anyway."

"Oh, Yusuke!" Kayko flung herself towards him. The detective was thrilled to catch her and he even spun around, both laughing. They were extremely happy. They were going to get married and had a baby on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I will update again soon.


	3. Getting Together And A Little Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love writing, but I type it up just to get reviews and so you guys can read my little stories. I hope you like how this one is going, but look for twists along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast From The Future

Chapter 3

Getting Together And A Little Bad News

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koenma stood in the doorway, watching Botan stare at Kiri. The little girl sat on the floor, playing with the few toys that had been bought for her and the other kids.

"She's cute, isn't she?" He asked quietly, catching the ferry girl's attention.

Botan only nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Can we go out on the porch and have a much needed talk?" Koenma asked this question nervously.

Botan again only nodded before getting to her feet and walking past him, towards the front door of the temple. She sat down on the steps and he sat down beside her.

"Botan, you haven't been your normal cheerful self since you found about Kiri." Koenma got things going in the proper direction.

"Like you really care!"

"I do care, I've always cared on some level! Tell me what's bothering you!"

"You know what's bothering me!" Botan glared at the jr. god. "We're going to have a child together and I'm pregnant when I supposedly die! How am I to deal with this knowledge?!"

"Like everybody else has. Deal with it a little at a time." Koenma offered up what knew. "That's what I'm doing!"

"Maybe, but I can't figure out how we get together, the others are easy enough. Yusuke and Kayko have always been an item. Kuwabara has been in love with Yukina since the first time he saw her on that tape. Even Hiei and Kurama have always shared a extraordinary connection or something. It's on a whole other level. But us, US! I mean your father has that rule of no dating or mating of staff members. How do we get together?"

"I don't know, I guess we ignore the hell out of that rule, like so many others." Koenma chuckled lightly.

"So it seems." Botan just had to giggle. "I've cared about you on some level too."

"Maybe that is where it all starts then, us I mean."

"Possibly………Well, there is no fighting the future or that pretty little girl won't be born."

"What are you saying?" Koenma didn't think it would be this easy.

"There's no fighting the future." Botan repeated before she shyly slipped her arm through the jr. god's and laid her head against his shoulder.

Koenma was taken aback by the action, but he got over it quickly. He brought up his other hand and took hold of the girl's, lacing their fingers together. He agreed with her completely, there was no fighting the future. Well, except for Curo. He planned to see that demon stopped so that he could hold his second child one day. Kiri spoke volumes about the love they would have for each other, so they might as well get things started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuwabara tried to sneak up on Yukina, but failed. He still slipped his arms around her though. She stopped cutting the vegetables that were in front of her and leaned into his embrace. They stood like that for a few moments before she slowly turned around, leaned forward, and gently kissed him.

"Kazuma, where are Naoki and Sayana? You're supposed to be watching them." Yukina asked, placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"They're playing in the yard with the other kids and Kurama is watching all of them."

"He's watching all of them by himself? That's to much for one person!"

"Well, he is." Kuwabara shrugged, swiping a piece of carrot from the cutting board and plopping it into his mouth.

"Where is everybody else?" Yukina quickly asked.

"Strangely enough, Kayko got Avive and they walked off into the woods with Urameshi, both smiling and laughing. Botan and Koenma are cuddled up on the swing in the garden. You and I are in here, talking. I don't know where Genkai is at. Kurama, as I said, is watching the kids. He also holding Imari."

"Where is my brother?"

"I asked Kurama about that. He said that Hiei was sulking in their shared room, in a very bad mood."

"I guess he's upset over this news." Yukina looked and sounded sad. She had always hoped that her brother would find happiness. That he would let somebody break down the thick walls that he had constructed around his heart. She had liked Kurama from the moment she had met him. She thought that he was good for her brother. The fox seemed to be able to get past some of those carefully erected walls, whether the fire demon realized it or not. There was still hope though, if the three children was counted. One day her brother would be happy.

"I'm sure he is!" Kuwabara appeared to be upset. "The shrimp was basically told that he was gay and had three kids with his best friend! I know that I'd be upset!"

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I doubt that he's upset about being with another male."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, demons are naturally bisexual."

"I didn't know that……wait! That means that you are bisexual too!" Kuwabara looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Yes, I am a demoness." Yukina slowly smiled, giggling some. "I just prefer males."

"That's a relief!" Kuwabara pulled the girl closer for a nice kiss. He wanted to drop the subject, so they did. He began to help Yukina make dinner for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, the team, Genkai, and the children were sitting on cushions around a table full of food.

"Guys?" Yusuke looked around nervously. He and Kayko had decided to confirm the recent news. "Kayko is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Botan was the first to speak.

"Way to go, Urameshi!" That was Kuwabara, naturally.

"That means you're going to have me, mom." Yasuki moved closer to the girl. No matter how old she and Yusuke was, he would always see them as his parents.

"Yes it does, I'm about a month and a half along." Kayko smiled, gently patting her flat stomach. "When is your birthday, so I'll know when you'll be born?"

Yasuki moved even closer and gently laid a fight worn hand on his mother's stomach. He couldn't hardly believe he was experiencing this. "My birthday is July twenty-third."

"Thank you, now I can be totally prepared for you when you get here." Kayko quickly looked over to Yusuke, smiling. "We'll be ready, right?"

He offered her a smile in return, slipping an arm around her. "Absolutely." Now that he knew that he was going to be a father, he hardly couldn't wait for the big day. He glanced to his future son, who had started eating again, thus letting his smile get bigger. He really didn't have to wait, he was already a father.

"They're not your parents, you know? Not really." Hiro was naturally angry over the whole situation. "They died!" He glanced over to the familiar redhead and fire demon. "You're not my parents either so don't try to tell me what to do."

"Hiro! Don't talk to our parents like that!!" Rito chided his brother, embarrassed and upset. "They may be younger then what we are used to, but they're still our parents!"

"It's okay, Rito." Kurama offered the boy a reassuring smile as he put down his chopsticks. "It appears that I can read your brother like I can Hiei. Hiro is very upset right now. He's angry at us very dying, leaving him feeling like he has to protect you and Imari. He's also angry at himself for not being strong enough to help, to stop it."

Hiro looked dumbfounded, staring at the redhead. "How do you know that?!" He asked when he finally recovered his voice.

"That's my secret."

"But why?!"

"Don't bother asking, because he won't tell me either." Hiei grumbled while he picked at his plate of food. He was still trying to come to terms with this shocking news from the future. But he still couldn't believe that he, **he**, had a child. Three in fact and they were supposedly with the fox, his best friend.

"He's right, I'll never tell." Kurama let a little smirk play on his lips. "So tell us, what do you two call Hiei and I in the future, especially since we're both males?"

"We call you dad." Rito smiled sweetly. "And we call Hiei father."

"In the letter, it said that Kurama died protecting his pregnant mate." Hiei looked up to the twin boys. "At the time was he protecting me?"

"Yes." Hiro answered quietly, finding his lap suddenly interesting. "You went into battle. You didn't want to go and dad didn't want you too either, but you had no choice, the team needed the help. "

"During the battle, you fell and couldn't get up fast enough." Rito took over when his brother trailed off. "Curo sent several knives hurtling towards you, but dad ran out in front of them, only worrying about you. They killed him instantly, but it gave you the time needed to get out of the way."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes while they digested that bit of news. It was Kurama that finally cleared his throat. "So, Hiei……um your father went into labor a week ago, had Imari, and then died very soon after?"

"No, not exactly." Hiro shook his head as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet those of his parents'. "It is true that father went into labor a week ago, but it was four days after you died. He lived for three days, but wasn't able to get out of bed. All he died was take care of Imari. It's been four days since then, making Imari a week old. She'd not doing to good either."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked quickly.

"She's weak." Rito answered sadly. "She eats all the time, but she is still getting weaker. She wasn't like this before when father fed her. Uncle Koenma seems to think that it has something to do with the ningen formula that we now have to give her. I'm scared that she's going to die."

"Me too." Hiro admitted quietly.

"I won't let her die, I'll figure something out!" Kurama tried to sound confident and was able to pull it off. "I promise." He already had an idea of what needed to be done to help Imari. But, he knew that hell would have to freeze over on the same day the rainbow pigs flew for that idea to see the light of day.

Nothing much else was discussed after that bit of disturbing information. The group cleaned up and then disbursed to get their own kids ready for bed. It was a bit early, but they had had a very big day.

With the twins clad only in boxer shorts, Kurama put them to bed on a soft futon. To his surprise, Rito grabbed his hand and asked him to stay until they went to sleep. He only smiled softly and settled on the floor beside them. When they were in a deep sleep, Kurama finally got up and checked on Imari. The baby girl was sleeping soundly and he hoped that she would for awhile yet. He was going to have a talk with a very stubborn fire demon.

Deciding that he needed to relax first, Kurama went to one of the bathrooms and had a hot shower. Coming back into the room, he noticed his friend had not moved from his spot in the windowsill. He got out a pair of boxers and t-shirt, laying them on the bed. Not being the least bit shy and having done it before, Kurama untied his robe and slipped out of it. Hr began the conversation that needed to be had while getting dressed for bed.

"You've been more quiet then usual my friend. Is there something bothering you that we need to talk about?"

"What do you think?!" Hiei snapped angrily. "I just found out today that I'm going to have kids with my supposed best friend. You probably just used me like everyone else."

"That can't be true, I'd never do that to you!!"

Hiei ignored the outburst as he continued speaking. "The way I see it is that you had to have seduced me, both times. You're just like every other fox, only out for yourself!"

"Hiei, that hurt!!" Kurama was close to tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. "You know what you said isn't true. I would never use you, especially like that. Didn't you hear our boys? We were mates and I died protecting you. If I was only using you then I would have never done that."

"Why should I believe you or them?" Hiei angrily looked over to the upset fox.

"Because I'm telling the truth!!"

"I don't think you are. Earlier you said that you have a love interest. How can you be a mate to me when you love someone else?

"Are you that stupid?!" Kurama shook his head sadly. This wasn't the situation he had hoped for when he let his feelings be known.

"Why are you questioning my intelligence?"

"Because I've been flirting with you for years and you haven't even realized this."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hiei's anger had died down some.

"Because you asked me. I was about to give up on you, but those three children has given me new hope." Kurama spared a glance at the sleeping baby, smiling slightly.

"I still don't quite understand."

"Then I shall make it clear for you. I love you."

"Huh?!" Hiei felt like he had been hit in the stomach. He couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"I love you." Kurama repeated before giving the fire demon his back. "I don't expect hearing it in return or for you to take this news well, but it's true. I want you to search your heart and soul, I want you to see if you're dismissing any feelings you might be having as friendship feelings." He didn't wait for a reply. He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist.

Kurama yelped though when he was suddenly pinned to the bed. The fire demon held his arms above his head and sat straddling his waist. He hadn't even felt his friend move. Hiei growled, leaning over the fox until their faces were very close.

"Damn you! Damn you for putting me into this position. If I don't answer the way you want me to then you get hurt. If I don't answer right, those three kids will fade away. Tell me what I'm suppose to do, fox!! Tell me how I'm suppose to answer!! I don't know what love is because no one has never love me for me. Well, except for my sister, but she doesn't really count. How am I suppose to feel?

"I can't tell you that, Hiei. Love is hard to explain and feels different for every person. I do love you though and I don't want you to change at all. I fell in love with the real you and that's all I want." Kurama spoke softly, so as not to spoke the fire demon.

"That doesn't help me at all!!"

"Here, I do something that may help bring out any feelings you might have hidden. Just don't be mad at me." Kurama said before he raised his head, quickly closing the distance between them.

The kiss was tentative at first, the fox was trying to give his friend room to push him away or to figure out any possible feelings. Just as he would have pulled back, Hiei pushed down hard, signaling that he wanted the kiss to continue. He let go of the redheads arms and settled on the lithe body, enjoying the warmth. The fox nervously brought his arms up and wrapped them around the small body on top of his. Hiei returned the tentative hold as he fell more into the kiss. He didn't know exactly what he felt, but he wanted the feelings he was having to continue. He needed them to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys no lemon this time. I haven't been in the proper mood to write one. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a small review. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon.


	4. As It Should Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love writing, but I type it up just to get reviews and so you guys can read my little stories. I hope you like how this one is going, but look for twists along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast From The Future

Chapter 4

As It Should Be

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama opened his eyes, trying to decipher what had woken him. The room was relatively dark, except for the silver moonlight that filtered through the single, open window. It was also completely quiet. He glanced to the clock and found out that he had been asleep for only a couple of hours. He then looked to the silhouettes of his sleeping sons and thought back to what had happened between himself and his friend.

He had actually kissed the fire demon and was surprised to be kissed back almost desperately. In fact, it had gone further then that first kiss, a lot further. He had easily taken control, forcing Hiei into the submissive role. Though, Kurama figured force wasn't the right word. The fire demon had literally given up trying to be dominate after only a few kisses. It progressed from there until they both were to caught up in the moment to stop themselves.

He had lost his shirt and Hiei was down to his boxers. Neither one of them was inclined to stop where the encounter was heading. Thankfully, they were interrupted by a tiny, hungry cry. Imari had woken up and stopped her parents from doing something that they may regret rushing into.

The demons reluctantly parted from the sultry encounter. Kurama got up from the bed and went to get the baby. In this lull, their fears and concerns finally caught up with them. After the baby was fed, asleep, and back in the vine cradle, Hiei and Kurama settled on the bed together. They discussed everything that could possibly be a problem between them. In the end, they both came to terms that they would eventually be mates and have children together. Just before they went to sleep, Kurama whispered the three little words that he needed to say. The fire demon returned the same three little words that he had kept hidden for so long and it was almost inaudible.

Kurama focused his eyes on the male in his arms, smiling softly. He had feared that Hiei would leave the bed the fist chance he got, but that hadn't happened. His best friend turned lover was still snuggled next to him.

"Are you finished looking yet, fox?" Came Hiei's amused voice as his almond shaped eyes opened.

"I've only just begun to look." A foxy smile appeared of Kurama's lips. "Besides, I haven't got you naked yet."

"If your daughter hadn't woken up earlier, we would've been naked and having sex."

"Yes, and it would've been good too. I can certainly guarantee that you would've been fighting to keep in screams of pleasure."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hmmm…." Kurama purred, pulling the fire demon closer. "I'm more 'cocky' then you think."

Hiei practically moaned as he was pulled into a kiss. He wanted badly to see the fox naked and to be able to openly stare at him. They quickly parted though, when a loud whimper caught their attention. They looked over to the futon on the floor where the boys were sleeping. They found Hiro tossing and turning, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. They both got up and went over to the bed. Just as Kurama reached out to the boy, he screamed.

"Father!! Don't leave me too!!!" Hiro sat bolt up right, wide awake with fear clouding his eyes. Upon seeing the fire demon, he flung his arms around him and started to cry.

Hiei was startled to say the least. He met the fox's eyes. "What am I to do?"

"Just hold him, Hiei. Let him know that you're not going anywhere." Kurama answered in a hushed voice.

Hiei brought nervously brought his arms up around the crying boy. He had never had anyone seek comfort from him so he was at a loss of what to say or do. Finally, he managed to get out. "I'm not going anywhere so don't cry."

This only spurred the boy to cry harder and hold him tighter, mumbling incoherently. Now, Hiei felt completely helpless. He really didn't know how to give the child the comfort that he needed. He didn't know how to be a father.

Kurama reached out and placed his hands over his lover's. He started to move their hands together, in gently circles on their son's back. "It'll be okay, Hiro, you'll see. Hiei and I will live and we'll change the future so when you go back, both of us we'll be waiting for you."

"You promise, daddy?" Hiro raised his head, revealing tear filled eyes. He looked from the redhead to the fire demon. "Father?"

"I promise." Kurama tried wiping away the tear tracks on the boy's face.

"Me too." Hiei sounded very confident.

"Thank you." Hiro hugged the fire demon and then the fox. It was several minutes before they managed to get the boy back into bed and then several more before he went to sleep. They were just getting into their own bed when Imari started crying.

"I'll be right back, I'll get her a bottle." Kurama practically ran from the room. He didn't want her to wake the boys. He returned to find the fire demon standing beside the vine cradle, watching the baby cry. He walked over and looked down at Imari. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"She looks like you, right down to those deep green eyes." Hiei answered simply.

Kurama didn't say anything else. He only picked up the baby and walked over to the bed. As he got comfortable, he began to feed her the warm bottle.

Hiei watched them for a few moments before going over and settling on the bed beside the fox. "Why have you raised your energy?"

"At dinner Rito mentioned that he thinks she's getting weaker. I'm hoping that she'll absorb some of my energy so her levels will rise.

"Oh……….. Is that hard to do?" Hiei gestured to the down turned bottle.

"You mean feeding her?" Kurama tilted his head and smiled.

"Hn."

"Not at all. Do you want to try?" Kurama asked, his smile getting bigger.

Hiei thought it over for a few seconds before nodding once. The fox continued to smile as he gently transferred Imari into the fire demon's waiting arms and then handed him the bottle. To be on the safe side, Kurama even guided the bottle's nipple back into the baby's mouth. Hiei sat stiffly at first, not sure if he was doing things right. He slowly relaxed though, watching Imari suck hungrily from the bottle. She was sucking so fast and hard, it was like she was starving. Taking note of her energy and realizing that it was actually low, he flared his, offering it to her the same way the fox had.

"You feel it to then?" Kurama prompted quietly.

"Yes, her energy is low, but it's also erratic. It's almost as if it hadn't stabilized yet, though it should have done that while she was still in the womb." Hiei stared down at the baby girl. "I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't know either, but we need to do what we can for her, no matter what that entails. I won't tell our future selves that we let our baby die."

"Agreed."

They fell into silence, their minds trying to find a solution to save Imari. When she went to sleep, Hiei surprised the fox by laying her on the bed between them. Then he laid down beside her and put a hand on her back, continuing to feed her energy. Kurama laid down and placed a hand beside the fire demon's, offering up his energy as well. Maybe their combined energy would help. It wasn't long before they were asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent getting used to having children around. The girls took to it naturally, their motherly instincts kicking in. The boys did take a little longer, but they did get the hang of it. Koenma spent his days in the Reikai. He sat loose everyone of his spies on all three worlds. Their only mission was to locate this terrible demon. Curo had to be found and stopped before he gained to much power.

Kayko went to a obstetrician to confirm that she was pregnant and to find out what she needed to do. Yusuke went with her to offer emotional support and to take responsibility for his baby. Botan and Koenma became so flirty with each other that it was sickeningly sweet. Kuwabara and Yukina didn't change much at all. He continued to act romantically stupid around her and she would giggle every time.

All eyes, though were on Hiei and Kurama. Everyone wanted to know if they worked out their problems and had gotten together. The demons of course said no. They wanted to give their budding relationship some time to solidify before they came out to their friends. When they were in public they acted like they normally did, but when they were closed up in their bedroom the fire demon let the fox initiate kisses between them and they did experiment a little. The hadn't had sex, though some of their make out sessions did get pretty heavy.

Kurama had Genkai scan Imari's energy for a couple of days in a row. It was as they feared, the baby was slowly getting weaker. Even Genkai couldn't figure out why though. Imari wasn't starving, she ate all the time. Hiei and Kurama was feeding her as much energy as they dared to and that wasn't helping either. They finally employed Koenma's help on finding the cause to the problem. He sent ogres into the Reikai library and they weren't to come out until they found the information that was needed. That was three days ago and they still haven't found anything.

Kurama had just finished feeding his daughter and put her down to sleep. He frowned as he stared at her small face. She was starting to show signs of her energy loss. Her cry was weaker, her already pale skin paler, her red hair dull looking, and her eyes were becoming glassy. They didn't have much time if they wanted to save her, something had to be done within the next day or two. Coming to a decision, Kurama went in search of the fire demon. They needed to have a serious talk and he was going to make sure Hiei came to the right decision concerning their baby girl.

Kurama found his lover sparing with Yusuke. Kuwabara, Naokai, Hiro, Rito, and Yasuki was watching the little match, if you can call it that. The fire demon and detective wasn't even trying. They were going slow so the children could watch their moves. Yusuke threw a punch that landed on Hiei's chest, sending him skidding backwards. Hiei dropped to one knee, clutching the spot and breathing hard; his face in a grimace as if in pain.

Kurama took a step forward, worried. There was something wrong. Yusuke didn't notice as he charged his friend, attacking again.

"HOLD IT!!" Hiei held up his free hand, sending the detective into a stumbling stop. "No more, not right now."

"Huh? We're not even powered up. I know that punch didn't cause you any damage." Yusuke was quick to comment.

"Leave me alone!!" Hiei struggled to stand, continuing to hold his chest. Without another word, he flitted into the temple.

"What was all that about?" Yusuke quickly jogged over to the fox. "I know that I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt him."

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Kurama was really at a loss. He had never really seen Hiei back down from a fight, let alone a spar. "Can you watch Hiro and Rito for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Kurama hurriedly walked into the temple, heading straight for the fire demon's energy. It wasn't a surprise when he found Hiei in their bedroom. He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hiei, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?!!" Hiei paced the room frantically.

"That punch shouldn't have hurt you, powered up or not."

"Well, it did!! Now leave me the hell alone!!!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!!" Kurama warned, moving closer to his lover. He got control of his anger before speaking again. "We always talk to each other about everything. This shouldn't change because we're trying to have a relationship. You can tell me what's wrong like you've always have."

Hiei sighed in a defeated manner as he turned towards the fox. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. A couple of days ago my chest started tingling and the sensation has only gotten worst. It's to the point of being down right painful. When Yusuke hit me, I felt like I was dying."

"Is their any outward indications as to why you're hurting? Cuts, bruises, anything?"

"My chest looks completely normal."

"Maybe you can get Yukina to heal whatever is causing the pain."

"No, I won't make her worry about me."

"Well, take off your shirt." Kurama offered, smiling.

"You just want to look at my chest." Hiei looked arrogant as his ego swelled a little.

"Maybe I do, but I'll see if I can find something that may help."

"Fine." Hiei quickly pulled off his cloak and tank top, throwing them on the bed.

"Your chest is swollen!" Kurama moved closer and put his hands on his lover's chest, probing it carefully. He quickly pulled them away when the fire demon gasped in pain. On closer inspection, he found something unusual. "Your nipples are darker as well." His eyes went wide as understanding dawned on him.

"What is it?" Hiei asked when he saw the look.

"I'll be right back!" Kurama quickly ran from the room. He returned a couple of minutes later, carrying a book. He flipped to the section he wanted and skimmed over it.

"What are you reading?" Hiei asked, annoyed. He thought he was going to be helped.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked up to the fire demon, slightly fearful. The good side was it was the very thing he was going to talk to him about, the bad side was if he delivered the information wrong he might be killed. "I know what's wrong, but I don't know how to tell you so I can keep my head and for you not to become embarrassed."

"Just spit it out!!" Hiei growled lowly.

"You're engorged." Kurama said quickly, managing to keep a straight face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please leave a little review. I'll try to update again soon.


	5. A couple of Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love writing, but I type it up just to get reviews and so you guys can read my little stories. I hope you like how this one is going, but look for twists along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast From The Future

Chapter 5

A couple of Changes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just spit it out!!" Hiei growled lowly.

"You're engorged." Kurama said quickly, managing to keep a straight face.

Hiei stared at the fox for several minutes as if he had grown another head. He was trying to wrap his mind around what had been said and still didn't understand it. "I'm what?"

"You're engorged." Kurama repeated gently.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's when a female becomes to full of milk. It will continue to build up until it becomes painful."

Hiei's eye begun to twitch in irritation. He forced himself to remain as calm as possible. "I'm not a female!"

"I'm aware of that, but you're a male that can conceive and carry a baby." Kurama made a emphasis of glancing over to where Imari was sleeping before looking back to the fire demon. "You obviously nursed Imari in the future, that's why the boys wanted you to put her to your chest."

"That can't be what's wrong!"

"I can prove it, if you'll allow me to."

"Fine, prove it!" Hiei put his hands on his hips, accepting the small challenge.

"Okay." Kurama began reading from the book he held.

"What are you doing? Why read that book?"

"It's a baby book, Kayko bought it and I burrowed it."

"Did you tell her why?!!"

"Give me some credit, I wouldn't embarrass you like that." Kurama continued to read from the book. In a few moments, he looked up and smiled. "Now I know how to prove it to you." He laid the book on the bed and then walked up to the fire demon. "Try not to get mad or hit me, I'm not trying to hurt or embarrass you."

"Just get on with it." Hiei stood his ground, still not believing the fox.

"Very well." Kurama brought up his hands and put them on the right side of the fire demon's chest. He pressed down, slowly sliding them towards the nipple. It had the desired effect, a tiny stream of milk shot out. "See, you're lactating."

Hiei went into a bright blush and got angry. "Fix me!!"

"There's nothing to fix; you're perfectly healthy!" Kurama fought hard to keep in his laughter.

"This isn't healthy!!" Hiei growled lowly before looking over to Imari. He shook his head as he looked back to the fox. "Why is this happening to me? I didn't have her."

"She is your daughter, you had her, at least you will." Kurama thought about it a moment. "I seem to remember stories of some demon females starting to produce milk when they were around other females' babies. It seems your body knows that Imari is your baby. It's unconsciously doing what it needs to do to help her survive."

"This?" Hiei gestured to his chest. "My….uh…..my….. milk will help Imari get better?"

"I believe so and I was actually coming to talk to you about it earlier. I was going to give you something that would make you produce milk. Imari is part demon and she takes after that heritage. She's not doing well on ningen formula, that's why she's getting weaker. For her to survive, she needs to be nursed. She needs your demon milk and energy."

"I've got to think about this, before I agree to anything."

"I figured that." Kurama replied, offering a small smile. "Just know that it shouldn't hurt your pride and ego to much if you were to nurse her. Also, don't worry about what the others might think, they don't have to know. I will be the only other being that will know and I actually find it appealing; plus, my opinion of you should be the only one that matters."

Hiei only grunted before exiting through the window, cloak and tank top in hand. Two hours later when he returned through the same window, Imari was just starting to fuss. Kurama was in the middle of sitting on the bed to give her a bottle. He quickly looked up and smiled, hoping that his lover had come to the right decision.

"Did you decide?"

"I'll do it, but only in private, only in here. I will not have those two ningens and that Jr. god harassing me." Hiei answered as he removed his cloak and tank top. "What do I need to do?"

"I was hoping that you came to the right decision so I read the nursing chapter in Kayko's book." Kurama laid the baby in the middle of the bed. He got up and stood in front of the fire demon. "I need to see how hard and swollen your chest is."

"Go ahead."

Kurama reached out, gently probing the flesh. He frowned at what he found. "Right now you are to hard for her to latch on properly. We need to get some milk out of you."

"How do you do that?" Hiei was truly curious.

"Since a breast pump is out, don't growl, we can use warm wash cloths and gentle massages."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as the go ahead. Watch Imari for a couple of minutes. She'll fuss a little, but she should be fine until we get done." Kurama turned and walked out of the room. Minutes later, he returned with two wash cloths and a steaming bowl of water. "Sit on the bed and relax as much as possible."

Hiei didn't comment, but did do what had been asked of him. He kept a close eye on Imari, who was sucking on her little fist. He wasn't the least bit happy about this, but since he was already lactating and it would help his daughter he had decided to do it. Kurama sat down in front of him, wetting the wash cloths. He rang them out before folding them in half and half again, forming squares. He placed them over the fire demon's nipples and then started to massage, getting the desired effect.

Hiei let out a small moan. The feelings of pins and needles in his chest already starting to lesson. What the fox was doing to him actually felt good. He hadn't counted on this. Feeling a little spirited, he leaned forward and initiated a kiss with his sexy redhead. Kurama was caught off guard at first, but quickly recovered. He deepened the kiss, continuing the gentle massage of the fire demon's chest.

When the wash cloths got to full, Kurama broke the kiss and then rinsed them out. They were replaced and the kissing continued until they were full again. The fox dropped the cloths into the bowl and then felt the fire demon's chest again. A smile touched his lips at what he found.

"I think you're ready."

"What do I do?" Hiei repeated an earlier question.

"It isn't hard, Imari will do most of the work. You just have to support her head and make sure she keeps good suction." Kurama picked up the baby and waited until the fire demon got comfortable on pillows against the headboard before putting her into his arms.

"Now what?"

"She'll know what to do." Kurama helped turn the tiny baby into her father's chest. Imari opened her mouth when she felt a nipple touch her lips. This caused Hiei's eyes to widen and Kurama to smile. "See, I told you."

"Hn." Hiei grunted as the redhead guided the small mouth around his right nipple. He jumped in surprise by how strong Imari's wet suction was, but he expected nothing less. She was his and the fox's daughter after all.

"Remember to feed her your energy as well through her nursing." Kurama moved up the bed and put an arm around the fire demon.

Normally they wouldn't indulge in such cuddly activity during the day, but they were both in a good mood. It seemed that their future daughter was going to be just fine. They sat like that for awhile, watching Imari nurse. The only movement came when they switched her to the fire demon's other nipple. Imari finally drifted to sleep and Kurama moved her to the vine cradle. He turned to the fire demon and smirked.

"Now, was that so bad?"

"Not really, I suppose." Hiei gestured towards his chest. "But why am I still leaking?"

"According to Kayko's book, it's natural; the milk will stop flowing in a few minutes. You'll also start leaking when you hear Imari's crying, it's your body's reaction to her."

"That's just great!" Hiei started to cross his arms over his chest, but stopped himself, growling. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until she goes back to her time." Kurama allowed a teasing smile to touch his lips.

"Damn!!!………How often?"

"When she's hungry." This time a chuckle escaped Kurama.

"Damn it!" Hiei muttered angrily. He still didn't like this, but he'd do it for Imari.

"You'll get used to it." Kurama sat down on the bed beside the fire demon. "There's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What's that, fox?"

"Since we obviously mate in the near future, I would like it if you were to start carrying my mark now."

"Why so soon? We're just starting to have a relationship."

"I'm a Youko, you know what that means." Kurama smirked slyly.

"It means that you're possessive of your things, including your lovers." Hiei chuckled this time. He should've known that this would be coming up soon.

"Yes………I'm not asking for a sexual relationship with you yet, because I know that you're not ready for it. I just want to mark you as belonging to me."

"Do I get to mark you in return?" Hiei asked casually, chancing a glance at the redhead. He wasn't going to get marked unless he could mark too, especially knowing the fox's demon history.

Kurama laughed as he hoisted a thoroughly surprised fire demon into his lap. Hiei found himself straddling the redhead's hips, facing him. Kurama leaned forward and claimed his friend's lips in a long, love filled kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled. "Of course you would, I'll happily carry your mark."

"Just so that we're clear, if I mark you, you'll belong to me. I will not share you with other lovers or be a part of a clan/harem." Hiei chose the direct approach.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. I know that you tend to be possessive too and that would include being possessive me. I can live with only having you."

"For hundreds of years ?" Hiei asked, smirking.

"For hundreds of years and then some." Kurama offered him a dazzling smile. "Though I may employ my hundreds of years of sexual experience into our sex life. If that's okay?"

"It's fine by me."

"So, we're going to mark each other?"

"No, we're mating." Hiei quickly pulled open the fox's shirt, scattering buttons everywhere.

"Now?!" Kurama was in shock. He hadn't counted on this, but he couldn't deny that he had been wanting this to happen for a long time.

"Now….. Unless you think this body can't handle a demon mating."

"Don't worry about me, this body can handle it just fine." To prove this, Kurama shredded the fire demon's pants. They both let out dominate growls as they went in for a kiss, already ripping at what was left of the other's clothes. They both knew that this would get a bit rough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, they both were exhausted, sated, and sore. They both had played uke when neither could agree on who was going to be seme in their love life. To their surprises, it was discovered that they both were virgins. Kurama because he was afraid of what would happen if he got a ningen girl pregnant and Hiei because he had never wanted that sort of physical contact. This knowledge made the mating that much more meaningful to both of them. Thankfully, nobody had bothered them despite their slightly out of control energies.

Kurama laid on his stomach, in all of his naked glory, his silver tail flipping lazily from side to side. He idly ran a hand over the bite mark at the base of his neck on his right shoulder as he watched his new mate. He was happy that the fire demon had marked both of his forms. He was smiling and wondering about the sight he was staring at. Hiei sat gingerly on his sore rear, and what could only be described as lovingly watching the small bundle in his arms. He was also as naked as the day he was born. Imari nursed contently, her pink tongue curled around the dusky nipple in her mouth. She began to purr, bringing smiles to her parents' faces. The demons were satisfied to stay like that with their tiny fragile daughter.

Kurama was the one to finally break the silence. "After watching you with her, I can't hardly wait until we have the twins."

"You better wait, you better give me something! We can't risk changing the past….. um… future…. um…. you know what the hell I mean. we can't let the boys become suddenly older or for an unknown child to appear. We can't risk it, we have to much to lose." Hiei continued to watch the baby in his arms. "We only need to take out Curo, but change nothing else."

Kurama thought it over, wondering if he should point out the many changes that the group of kids had already brought about. He decided against saying anything. "Agreed…….. We'll have the twins at the correct time. Let's see, they are eight years old now and come from ten years in the future, so that gives us two years to get you pregnant and have them. How long is a Koorime pregnancy? A fire demon's?"

"A Koorime is six months and a fire demon's is five." Hiei finally looked up to his mate. "Why?"

"Just trying to figure out the timing."

"Don't, you'll give yourself a headache. You're to pretty to suffer from the afflictions of pain."

"Ohhhhh, I get compliments now, lucky me." Kurama smiled, licking his lips seductively. "How shall I ever repay you?" He slowly ran a hand up his mate's thigh.

"Not now you horny fox!" Hiei pushed the redhead's hand away. "I'm still suckling our daughter! Are you that perverted and crazy?!"

"Hiei, some credit please! I was only teasing you. I wouldn't do anything that would cause Imari harm; physical, emotional, and mental." Kurama kissed the baby's socked foot, smiling.

"Hn, as long as we're clear." Hiei fisted a hand in long, soft silver hair and pulled, bringing the fox into a heart stopping kiss. When they parted, they settled back into their original positions. Hiei got his mate's attention. "How long are you going to grace us with your demon form?"

"I was thinking for the rest of the day. I so rarely let out my demon side anymore."

"You should let it out more often."

"I made the choice to live as a ningen until my mother dies so that is what I will do." Kurama had grown annoyed. They had been over this many times and it was always the same outcome.

"Don't get pissed off at me, fox, I was only asking. You know that I accept you a Kurama, the Youko of legend, despite what form you take."

"Why did you ask then?"

A smirk graced Hiei's lips. "Because I was wondering how often we would be able to make demon love."

Kurama smiled beautifully. "Don't worry, lover. My demon side can come out whenever you want it to. All you have to do is ask for it, but don't push your luck. My ningen side wants just as much attention from you as well."

"I can deal with that." Hiei growled lowly, bringing the sexy fox in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for continuing to read and please leave a small review. It would make me so happy. Next chapter in a couple of weeks.


End file.
